The Future of Celestial Magic
by Exaem
Summary: After realizing she is the last celestial wizard Lucy is saddened by her lack of strength on the battlefield and is determined to get stronger. Not by training, but by changing the way she thinks about celestial magic.
1. Chapter 1

All stood silently at her funeral. Tears running down their faces. The harsh rain smothering the sound of crying. The guild master stood saying a few words.

'Today we lost a great and beloved wizard, friend, family member and lover,' he said choking out the words. 'I know that the stars will not shine tonight, they have lost a commander and friend. We extend our hearts to the spirits she had contracts with. We know your contract was purely professional, and that you have lost many wizards in the past. We… I want you to know that she cared for you just as much a fellow friends and family.' He knew that despite saying these words, he was clinging to any strands of her that were left after all it's only natural for a lover to do. Her contract was broken with her spirits as soon as she died. Everyone stood in silence not wanting to disturb the dead air.

After some time of everyone standing in the rain they all moved under cover into the cathedral to morn of the beloved celestial wizard. The master walked through the crowed carrying a slightly larger than small wooden box.

'Lucy,' Sting said with deep pain in his voice. 'Yukino told me about the promise you two made at the Grand Magic Games. It was left in her will to give these to you.' He then handed over the box and walked away. She opened the box to see three keys shining at her. The gate of the Balance, gate of the Two Fish, and the gate of the Snake Charmer.

'Sting,' Lucy called after him. 'Don't you want to keep them. I mean they were Yukino's don't you want them as a memento of her.'

'Of course, I want to keep them as a memento of her. But that'll make her spirits unhappy, never being summoned again; and I don't want to make Yukino a liar and not honner her wish.'

Three months ago, Sting gave me Yukino's keys and I have never felt stronger. But despite that I still felt incredibly weak. Even though I have a contract with all the Zodiac and one of each silver spirit there is a cloud of weakness about me. At this moment, I am holding two keys in my hand. Gate of the Sea Goat and gate of the Southern Cross. I need to know what are the limits of my magic how far can I take Celestial spirit magic.

'Open gate of the Sea Goat! Capricorn!' I called out.

'How may I help you Ms Lady Lucy?' my ever-faithful spirit asked.

'Capricorn, I need to know… how strong am I, for a celestial wizard?' I asked dreading the answer.

'How strong are you? I would say very so. The strongest wizard any of the Zodiac have been contracted to is your ancestor, Anna Heartphilia. And she herself didn't have half the strength you do.' The goat man said smiling at me; but those words didn't make me feel strong not one bit. I don't understand why I feel so weak. Capricorn must have realised the way I was feeling and decided to try and comfort me. 'Lucy, I can only imagine the reason you feel this way is because of your guild. Your power hails compared to the mighty Titania or the great Salamander, for one reason. Erza has an enormous amount of magic power and her collection of armour and weapons makes her stronger and more adaptable than you could ever hope to be in one of your star dress forms; and as for Natsu having caster magic puts him leagues ahead of any celestial wizard but the most important thing is that his magic can and will change in time to always come out on top, letting him learn new ways to use it and new spells.' Hearing someone vocalise that thought nagging at the back of my mind hurt but it was true. 'That being said I have no idea how strong you can become. The star dress spells the king gave you, I had no idea of its existents until it was bestowed upon you. There may very well be other parts of celestial magic unexplored. If you really want you should ask Crux. All I can do is assist you in pushing the boundaries of celestial magic. If you wish of coarse.' I smiled and nodded at Capricorn he is so kind and harsh to me all at the same time.

'Open gate of the Southern Cross! Crux!' The grandpa cross appeared before the goat and the girl snoozing as usual. 'Grandpa Crux I need you to search something for me.'

'Yes, what is it?' the lazy eyed cross said.

'Search for celestial magic not the regular summoning or abilities each spirit I want to know the extent of Celestial magic and how far I can take it. Any spells or hidden abilities erased from human history!' There is a flame of passion and determination burning in Lucy's eyes she needs this for herself and for her spirits. Five minutes passed after Crux fell asleep then it was ten, then twenty and before they knew it a whole hour had passed for them waiting for Crux. The man cross awoke with a scream and a sigh of disappointment.

'I'm very Lucy but I wasn't able to find anything. I searched re-search and reworded but I was unable to find anything besides multiple summoning's, forcing a gate to close, the celestial fire work, telepathy with spirits, recompense summoning, and what was recently added to the books, the star dress spell. But you know all of that. I'm sorry I couldn't be more helpful.'

'No, it's fine. Thank you that was actually quit cathartic. And that tells me there is so much to explore.'

'Lucy if I may suggest. Why not go see the Celestial Spirit King himself. After all he did know about the Star dress. So, there may be a chance that he may know more than what he lets us spirits know.'

'That's an excellent idea. Please can you take me' she asks with stares in her eyes. The goat man nods. 'Star Dress! Leo!' Lucy is cloaked in a gold light and emerges in a black gown with gold silks. 'I'm ready.' Capricorn claps his hands in a bright shining circle appeared around the three of them. In a flash, they were transported to the celestial world.

'Capricorn, why have you brought Lucy the celestial world?' Leo asks. 'And in that smoking hot dress,' he says with a slightly perverted smile.

'Lady Lucy wishes to learn all she can about celestial magic and beyond that which exists,' understanding dawns on the lion spirits face.

'The King is just down the path.' Leo points the way down the sparkling road. 'shall I accompany you?'

'No, I do not believe it is necessary Leo; but thank you for your kind gesture.'

Capricorn and Lucy walks down the gentle glowing path. The innocent chimes of the celestial world ringing around them.

'I really love coming here. It's so peaceful and calming, nothing like what it's like back at the guild hall. Not to say I don't love them they're all just a tad too crazy sometimes.' Lucy says making light conversation.

'perhaps you should visit more often than. You can always just ask one of us to take you, you know we would be more than happy to. As far as we're all concerned you are one of us.'

'we all really are just like one great big happy family aren't we, my guild mate's you guys and me we're all tethered together via bonds stronger than any magic.' A light smile cracked on Lucy's face.

_You truly are the radiating light of you guild aren't you Lucy, _Capricorn thought.

They approached the end of the path and the Kings giant presents.

'your highness,' Capricorn introduced, 'Lucy has come here to speak with you.'

'Old friend, Lucy what have you come to talk about?' The Celestial King boomed.

'i have… I've come to see what you can tell me about celestial magic, whatever I don't know already. Please tell me' Lucy said. The old spirit stroked his chin like there was a beard attached.

'Old friend, I don't think there is anything I can tell, show or give you that you don't already know. Celestial Spirit magic is an old and ancient one and there are very few practitioners left. You have already advanced further than any celestial wizard I have ever seen.'

'is there anything you can tell me that can help me get stronger?' Lucy begged.

'i can tell you nothing but this, make Celestial magic your own. You have only abided by celestial law since the day you have started practicing it. That is what sets you apart from the rest of your guide. They have never been bound by such laws.'

'But those laws were created to ensure fairness and balance with spirits and wizards. I can't just disregard them at the drop of a dime.'

'Lucy,' Capricorn interjected, 'the king is right. It is true the laws were created ensure balance in our and your world but you have already began changing celestial law. The moment you saved Leo you began re-righting celestial law on you own. You have come to our world on more than one occasion something all other wizards have been band from.'

'Lucy, I have a gift for you,' the celestial king raised his hands to the heavens and a single star descended towards him. 'but it is not from me, nor is it from you spirits; it is from us all and our world. Celestial magic is within your mind and body yet your soul is completely bare of it, perhaps this will change that.' The star floated down following the point of his finger, the light gentle glow held a cosmos of magic within it. It traced around her before burying itself within her heart. She inhaled deeply stunned from what she just felt.

'I can feel it, it's so pure all of your thoughts feelings and emotions. The love you feel for me and the love I give in return. It is absolute bliss.' A single tear rolled down her cheek glinting with the gold and silver shine of celestial magic.

'Lucy are you ok?' Capricorn asked in earnest after seeing is master collapse to the floor in an over lode of power. He received a strong determined nod.

'Listen up,' the celestial spirit kings voice bellowed throughout the celestial world 'every single one of you is to aid our friend the human girl Lucy Heartfilia on her mission to transcend celestial magic. This may entail the re-writing and breaking of Celestial law. You have my blessing.' The last sentence was directed not just to the spirits but to Lucy herself. _I have your blessing _Lucy thought.

'Thank you, your majesty.' More than just a single tear descended from her eyes. Tears of joy soaked into her face. 'I love your all.'

Lucy returned not long after receiving her gift from the celestial world. To her the world she knew has changed. It was smaller yet more grand. Things she never noticed suddenly possessed her full attention. She strolled into the guild hall with a slight glittery spark round her. When she entered all heads turned to face her. What seemed like a silent gasp escaped everyone. Gajeel was the first to speak. 'wow,' he said pausing for what seemed like minutes before speaking again. 'bunny girl you've changed… you disappear for a few hours and return like… this?' Lucy looks a Gajeel with a confused face as if saying _what do you mean "like this"_.

'Lucy, what happened to you? You seem quite different now. Like there's a volcano of magic power resting beneath you,' Erza enquired. Natsu stuck his head in Lucy's face before she could answer and took a massive sniff of her.

'you smell different, you smell like the celestial world. No scratch that you smell like a celestial spirit,' He said.

'I feel like if I move around you you'll explode with magic power.' Gray said concerned for his own safety.

'I just got back from visiting the Celestial Spirit king, and they gave me a present, and by "they" I mean the king, my spirits, all the spirits and the stars them self. I didn't realise I had changed that much in the few hours I was there.' The nerves tension in the air didn't disappear after she said that and went about her regular business. The only person who seemed to not be concerned was the innocents satanic devil girl, Mirajane. Hours passed and slowly the tension in the air dissipated.

Lucy removed herself from the bar and moved over to the quest board. "break my family curse", "open my secret locked box", "slay the beast in the woods near me". No jobs were catching her eye until she stumbled upon a flyer stuck in the bottom corner of the board. "Wanted! Find and capture! Alive or Dead! Wanted is Fectom for the murder of multiple celestial wizards and theft of their keys. Reward: 20000J and a long-kept family secret about celestial magic." Lucy picked up the flyer and strode over to the counter.

'oi Lucy you've got a job for us,' Natsu called out.

'Look at you Lucy taking initiative for our team where are we going,' Gray added.

'Lucy's selected us a job that's a first,' Erza announced with cutting words.

'Oh, it's been so long since we've all been on a job together. Where are we going?' Wendy chimed in. Lucy just turned to them all with a slightly upset look on her face.

'sorry guys I'm taking this job on my own. The reward is too little to split between all of us and I'm mainly going for the second reward. Information on celestial magic.' Everyone's faces dropped into complete and utter sadness. she walked up to the bar and declared to Mira that she would be taking this job on her own and wouldn't be back for some time.


	2. Chapter 2

Five hours had passed and Lucy was getting off the train in a town called Stelix. She wandered the streets looking for the house belonging to the client. She came to a very old large looking house which was exactly what was described on the poster, 'the oldest looking house in the town'. She walked down the path to the front door, and up the steps. She was about to ring the bell when the door opened. A short old man looked up at her and smiled.

"You must be Lucy," he said.

"Yes, I am," she smiled warmly.

"Come in come in," the man said. He walked her in and sat her on the couch and sat in front of her. "now for some more context of the job. Fectom has been slaying celestial wizards for years and taking their keys. He was the son of a close friend of mine. His father was a celestial wizard and when he died Fectom inherited his only celestial gate key," the man strained his memory to try and recall what the key was. "It was a canis minor if memory served me correctly. His father's entire life was taken by the kingdom. All except that key. Fectom's magic power just didn't seem compatible with celestial spirit magic. He tried and tried to summon that spirit. But nothing." The man looked down sadness on his face recalling his memory. "Not being able to use the one thing his father left for him turned that boy bitter, he began lashing out. I remember the last time I saw him. He was covered in blood, standing over the body of a dead celestial wizard holding her keys in his hands," with pain in his voice the man said, "I still remember the words he uttered, 'If I can't summon a spirit why should anyone else.' I informed the royal guard about him but he vanished. He has slowly been killing celestial wizards all across Earthland."

"I'm so sorry to hear all that, I promise I will make him pay for his crimes. Do you have any idea where he might be?" Lucy sounded strong in her conviction. Certain that she would make him pay.

"He'll be around here somewhere, I found his death threat on my door just yesterday. I predict in the woods somewhere,"

Lucy stood and left the house she trekked her way through the city to the edge of the woods. She pulled out a key and summoned her canis major. Appearing beside her was a larger than Plue looking spirit.

"hey Plumie, I need you to find someone in these woods for me, his name is Fectom. Can you do that?" the spirit nodded. It looked around for a little bit before taking off into the woods. His path was constantly changing, never direct. The sun began to set but Lucy was determined to find the monster. The bright twinkling stars filled the moonless night, Lucy felt comforted by this, and strangely empowered by the stars. It was as if the power of the stars was seeping into her core.

Twigs snapped under Plumie's feet as he did a little dance pointing at a bush. Lucy nodded understanding and closed his gate. She crawled silently into the bush, peeking through the tightly woven branches. On the other side sat a man by a fire, he was a rather burly. Big hulking muscles and a fat neck. As she inched closer she rustled the bush, he turned to face the bush and snapped his fingers. A swirling vortex swallowed the bush. Lucy was left exposed on her hands and knees. A second click and her clothes were gone. She reached for her keys to summon Leo and activate her Taurus star dress, but there was nothing he had taken them. The man began looking through her clothes.

"ah, a celestial wizard. And a strong one at that judging by the number of units you've collected," he plucked her keys off her belt and pocketed them. "You're not going to need these where you're going,"

"Give them back to me, you monster!" Lucy screamed still on her hands and knees looking down. Slowly she raised her head looking the beast in his eyes. There was nothing, no remorse empty of all emotion.

"no," he responded casually. With a flick of his wrist, Lucy went flying through the air, bashing into tree after tree. Blasts of magic came flying at her, burning, freezing, stinging. Lucy cried out in pain, blood and dirt covering her body; the smell of death would soon be in the air. Even after receiving multiple gifts from her spirits and the King if she had no keys she was useless. _I should never have taken a job without my team, I'm the only one who can't support them self, _Lucy thought. Tears began to drip _This is where I die, _the words of the king began rattling around Lucy's head "_make Celestial magic your own... this may entail the re-writing and breaking of Celestial law. You have my blessing."_

Lucy was shaking in fear and pain, but she felt empowered by the star in her soul and the stars in the sky. She shakily came to her feet "I've faced your kind before. You're afraid of losing, so your magic takes a form to ensure that you won't. Territory. But I am a Fairy Tail Wizard. YOU WON'T BEET ME!"

"What do you plan on doing," the bulging man said, "I have your keys, we're done here. You can't win."

_His right I can't win, _Lucy thought. _There is nothing I can do he has my keys. No! I can't afford to think like that. I am a Fairy Tail Wizard… But he does have my keys… There has got to be something I can do. Only if I had time to activate a star dress. My keys I need them back. My keys, my keys. Keys. Celestial Gate Keys are required to make the initial Contact. But after a contract is made they just become a way to easily unlock the gate and magic power required to summon a spirit. If I can just go deep within myself find my magic core, find the magic I use to summon my friends, then maybe I can force their gate to open._

"Aquarius!" Lucy shouted. "Aquarius! I need you!"

"What?" Fectom said laughing. "A Celestial Wizard needs their keys to summon a spirit, everyone knows this."

"Aquarius! Please, I need you!" Lucy called. She reached deeper and deeper into her core finding the path that leads to the gate of the Water Bearer; she knocked with three hard taps. And called again "Aquarius Please!"

**Line Break**

"Aquarius Please!" Her voice rang out around the celestial world. All heard. Scorpio and Aquarius were sitting opposite one another on their date when they heard Lucy's plea.

"Go to her," Scorpio said. Aquarius nodded but before she could react she was already being transported to Earthalnd.

**Line Break**

Lucy began to glow with a golden light more brilliant than any star. She was a star. Glittery gold sparkles appeared next to Lucy, and Aquarius emerged from them.

"What?" The vile man said stepping back preparing to run.

Lucy was exhausted and was about to pass ou.

"Aquarius, I'm glad you came. Now please, get me my keys," Lucy collapsed. Aquarius obeyed, she raised her urn and blasted a raging flow of water at the man, sending him straight into a boulder knocking him out cold. She floated over to the man, picked up her master's keys and placed them in Lucy's hand. It was obvious that Lucy had exhausted herself. Both physically and magically. In the history of celestial magic, there has never been a wizard who was able to force a gate open without a key. _Summoning me like that must have required more magic power than the recompense summoning. You're lucky you didn't kill yourself_. Aquarius thought. _What else are you capable of Lucy?_

"Aquarius," Loke said. "You can go back, Virgo and I take care of Lucy and the brute."

"Thank you," Aquarius, still shocked at the events that had just transpired, disappeared in golden light and let Leo take over. He walked over to Lucy. He began dressing her in clothes he brought from the celestial spirit world. He tucked her keys into her pocket, picked her up and whispered in her unconscious ear. "I don't think you know that you've gone above and beyond what is possible with Celestial Spirit Magic." Virgo chained the man and dragged him back to town. She brought him to the local jail and bound him in magic sealing stones. Leo carried Lucy back to the old house. He rang the doorbell and the old man answered.

"Lucy got a little hurt on the job, do you have a spare bed she can use?"

"Oh, yes, yes of course, right this way," the man led Leo up the stars of the house and into a spare bedroom where he lay Lucy down on the bed.

"Lucy completed the job. Fectom should be in the local jail by now," the man's eyes began to water when he heard this.

"Oh thank god, too many years have pasted of him being free, so many lives lost. I know he's my friend's son but he needs to be punished for his crimes." Leo smiled at the man. The two sat on the couch and began to chat. Virgo arrived after a few minutes and Leo instructed her to head over to the Fairy Tail guild and alert Wendy, Erza, Gray, and most importantly Natsu about what has happened.

**Line Break**

Lucy's eyes blinked open and standing before her was her team.

"Lucy!" they all called with excitement as they tackled her in bed.

"We're so happy your safe!" Wendy cried.

"Yes, we were all very worried when Virgo showed up at the guild and you weren't with her," Erza said.

"Damn straight," Gray chimed in.

"See Luce, we could have avoided all this if you had of just let us come with you," Natsu said absent-minded. Lucy's eyes began to water. Then she started to ball.

"I'm sorry I should never have taken a job with any of you. I was so helpless."

"Quit talking like that Lucy," Leo said grinding his teeth. "You were amazing. If they had come along you would never have done what you did." The others looked from Leo then to Lucy, and then back to Leo.

"What did Lucy do?" the all asked in sync, "You said she completed her job when we arrived."

"More than anyone would think possible," is all he said before he vanished.

"What is Leo talking about Luce?" Natsu asked. Hesitant at first Lucy began to speak.

"I forced Aquarius's gate to open, without a key." They all stared at Lucy blankly waiting for the information to process, one beat, two beat, three beat. They all began to talk over one another asking questions, confused as to how it was possible, but then they were interrupted by the old man. He knocked on the door.

"Excuse me. May I please speak with Lucy now that she is awake?"

"Yes, of course," Erza stood, she dragged Natsu and Gray out with her and Wendy followed with Carla and Happy.

The man sat on the bed and looked Lucy in the eyes kindly. He had a large tome and small envelope sat on his lap

"Lucy Heartfilia," he said letting the name roll off his tongue, he wasn't addressing her, he was just saying the name. "Heartfilia, with a name like that you must be a descendant from the great Heartfilia clan, yes?"

"Indeed I am. My ancestor was Anna Heartfilia," Lucy responded.

"I myself am a descendant from the Amarefilia clan. Just as your clan was the first to use Celestial Spirit magic, mine was the first to use Heavenly body magic. When our clans met we learned from one another, and the Metria spells where developed." He taped the tome in his lap. "The problem was that my clans magic wasn't compatible with the spells, but your clan didn't have enough magic power to cast the spells. Many from each clan tried. No one from my clan could cast them, and everyone from your clan passed out, many died from magic deficiency disease. So, it was decided that the spells would be sealed away in this tome. Though it is not directly celestial spirit magic, it requires a celestial wizards magic; and it is my belief that the more spirits a wizard has contracts with, the stronger the spells. I hope that you have the strength to cast these spells." He handed her the big tome. Lucy began flicking through the pages. She noticed two spells, 'Urano Metria' and 'Gottfried.'

"I know these spells," she said pointing to them. "I've cast them before."

"Then you will bring our ancestors magic to life," he smiled at Lucy. "And this is your payment for the job." He handed her the envelope. Lucy shook her head refusing the money.

"This is all I need," she grasped the tome to her chest. "You've already done so much for me. It's the only thing I can do to repay your generosity." The man smiled at Lucy, he lent in and gave her a hug.

"Please, when you're well enough to leave, come back and visit me," he whispered in her ear.

"Of course,"

**Line Break**

Lucy bid the kind man fair well, her and her friends made their way towards the train station.

"So," Natsu said, "What's with the giant book Luce?"

"It's full of secrets for celestial wizards," she responded. Smiling she continued walking, head in the clouds thinking _What else could celestial spirit magic do?_


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy sat happily on the train with her guild mates, flipping through the tome, Erza and Carla reading over her shoulder, Natsu and Wendy leaning out the window trying to climb out to escape the death trap, Gray and Happy sitting opposite Lucy. When they arrived back at Magnolia they all went their separate ways and agreed to meet back at the guild to discuss a job they could all take together. Lucy returned to her apartment, put her bags down and placed the tome on her desk for reading later. She stripped herself of her clothing and ran herself a hot bath.

When she returned to the guild Arcadios was standing at the bar in his full suit of armour talking to Makarov. They were talking in hushed tones of importance. Their gaze fell to Lucy when she entered the building and Makarov called her over. Unnerved by the knight's presence she methodically walked over to the guild master and guest. Step by step, almost like a robot.

"Lucy," Makarov said. "Arcadios has something important to discuss with you, please lead him into my office upstairs."

"Of course," She smiled and lead Arcadios up the stairs into the office and closed the door. Lucy was beading sweat on her forehead only able to think _oh my god what has Natsu gotten me into this time. _"What's this about Arcadios?" The man drew her attention to a familiar looking briefcase. He set it on the desk and spoke.

"It's about this," he pulled out a key, unlocked the case and flicked it open. Lying before Lucy in a velvet case was the 12 celestial banishment keys. "as you know when Hisui was crowned queen she retired celestial spirit magic. Initially, the plan was to keep these keys locked away in a vault. However, Hisui has fallen sick over the past few weeks and has had time to reflect on her actions over the years, and she has decided that it would be best if the keys were handed down to you Lucy. Friend to all spirits, holder of all keys, guest of Celestial Spirit King." Arcadios closed, locked the case, and handed Lucy the key. "These are yours now." Lucy stood staring at the case, not knowing what to say. A million thoughts ticking over in her head.

"I… I can't except these," she said.

"Hisui thought you might say something like that. She is certain that you will do what is right with the keys, and for your spirits." Arcadios still holding the key places it in her hands.

"But what am I meant to do with them?" she said chasing after Arcadios.

"Whatever you deem appropriate." Lucy stood in the doorway of the office looking out to Arcadios as he left the guild. Lucy grabbed the case and began her descent of the stairway, when Erza, Natsu, and Happy entered. Happy came barrelling at Lucy knocking her off the stares and sending her crashing her into the tables below.

"Ow," Lucy cried. "what did you do that for you dumb cat?"

"I just wanted to know what the case you had was for."

"Yeah, it looks really cool, Luce. What's it for?" Natsu said spewing flames. Erza approached to scold Happy for wrecking part of the guild when she too noticed the case.

"Lucy, that case has the Queens crest. Was Arcadios here visiting you?"

"Actually, I'm glad you're here Erza. I wanted to discuss this with you," Lucy clutched the case and groaned as she stood.

They found a place to sit and Lucy opened the case and displayed the false keys.

"Arcadios, no. Hisui gave these to me and I'm not certain with what to do with them. What do you think I should do?" Lucy was genuinely confused as to what to do with them and turned to one of the most mature members of her team.

"you should burn them!" Natsu called jumping up on the table spewing flames from his mouth.

"They're objects of pure celestial magic! They won't just burn!" Lucy hit Natsu and forced him to sit. She turned her attention back to Erza and whilst waiting for her response she fingered her keys on her belt and herd the chimes of the celestial world. Gentle, encapsulating, mind-numbingly beautiful. _Mum used to tell me stories of wizards who went mad listening to the pull of the keys _Lucy thought.

"Abandon them," Erza said.

"Hm," Lucy snapped out of her trance, eyes blinking she stared at Erza.

"Abandon them somewhere no one will find them. That's what I think."

_Erza was right _Lucy thought she needed to abandon them, but there was not a place on Earthland that was away from those who could do harm. _The Celestial Spirit world _she thought.

Lucy stood from the table, packed up the briefcase, and pulled out the key of the Lion.

"Open, gate of the Lion, Leo." Doorbells chimed, but nothing. No sparks of glitter, nothing.

"Is everything ok Lucy?" Erza asked. Lucy just breathed, in and out. Tracing her magic and she knocked. Gold light spluttered and spewed next to Lucy and the lion spirit appeared. Lucy hunched and supported herself on the table breathing heavily refusing to collapse. She stood up sweat beading down her face, and she was fine.

"Please Loke," Lucy was serious. "I know you just wanted to see if I could force a gate open again, and it seems that I can manage to do it fine, but I would rather avoid doing it if I can. It makes me feel dirty."

"Of course. From now on if you call, I will always come." Leo, and all Lucy's spirits loved her. None of them wanted to deliberately cause her distress that could be avoided. "What did you summon me for?"

"I need you to take me to the spirit world. I have something that doesn't belong here," Lucy donned her Leo star dress, and the lion obliged without delay. The gentle chime of the Celestial world called and pulled and Lucy happily fell into its cloud of silver and gold bells.

In a blink of an eye, Lucy was in the celestial spirit world. Clutching the case, she turns to look at Leo and asks

"Is there somewhere I can leave this?" Leo points down the path to a large building. Gentle pillars stood outside the front of the building, they twisted down and shone with a familiar gold. Inside was a gathering of spirits, stalls filled with small trinkets, familiar looking whips and clothing items.

"Just put them anywhere," Leo said. "No one will touch them."

Lucy looked around and found an empty table which she placed the case on. She turned back to face the lion spirit.

"What is this place?" she asked.

"The Hub. It's where all celestial spirits come from far and wide to trade items they have made, tell stories of their time in the human realm."

"I had no idea such a place existed."

"Of course not. There are so many things you don't know about the celestial spirit world. But if you came to visit you would learn more about the way we live," Leo was sounding desperate. He and all the other spirits loved Lucy. They wanted to spend more time with her.

"You know I want to, but I can't afford the time, months go by in a day here…" Leo cut her off.

"Then we will drop you off at the exact time we picked you up, you know we can… the King can. Please just spend the day with me. let me show you around." Leo's eyes begged. They were full and wanting. Lucy hesitated and agreed.

They strolled around the hub. Stopping and looking at stalls, listening to spirits stories of the human realm. Lucy began noticing familia looking items; the celestial equivalent to Earthland magic items, Devises that changed to color of one's outfit that that of celestial colours, elegant rich purples, blues, silvers, and golds. Cards which possessed celestial magic and more. The spirits learned from humans and created their own forms. They passed a case which held a suit of armor. Brilliant purple and gold. Erza she thought, Lucy, approached the vendor and asked for a price.

"For you Lucy, it's free. I'm happy to share my work with the last human." Lucy smiled at the old spirit. She picked up a card which had an image of a shooting star on it.

"And this?"

"The same price. Free for you," hearing that again made Lucy's stomach drop, twist, and turn. It didn't feel right that these spirits held her in such high regard because she was the last practicing celestial wizard. Tears of glitter and gold splashed on the ground.

"I can't let Celestial spirit magic die with me!" Lucy had another goal, not just to enhance her magic, but to revivify her dying art. "Do you have access to your key?" she asked the white feather dressed spirit. The spirit nodded and conjured her key, silver and ornate with gentle bird wings. "If you give me your key, I _will_ find you a wizard. I _will _bring the joy of Earthland back to the spirit world." The gentle feathered spirit handed her key over to Lucy. Leo stood behind and nodded in approval.

The two-continued roaming around before Lucy felt it was time to return. Leo clapped his hands together and Lucy appeared back in front of her guildmates as if she never left.

"Erza, I have a present for you," She handed over the celestial armor.

"It feels like Jellal's magic," Lucy winked at the knight and searched for the drunken woman. And discovered her sitting at the bar. Lucy pulled up a stool beside her and slid the card over. Canna looked at it, picked it up and spoke.

"What's this for?"

"No particular reason. Call it cultural exchange." Lucy smiled, stood and walked away.

Staring at the job board Lucy's teammates joined her. Five minutes of bickering between Natsu and Gray before a job was chosen. Find the bandits near our town and put an end to our sorrow.

**Note: I am so very sorry for how long this took me to write and publish. I'm in my final year of high school so it's a massive push for me to do anything that isn't school related. thanks to everyone how has favorited or followed this story. commenting may or may not encourage me to write and publish more, but please don't expect regular updates. Love to you all**


End file.
